Mother!
| writer = Darren Aronofsky | starring = | music = Jóhann Jóhannsson | cinematography = Matthew Libatique | editing = Andrew Weisblum | production companies = * Protozoa Pictures }} | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Mother! (stylized as mother!) }} is a 2017 American psychological horror film written and directed by Darren Aronofsky, and stars Jennifer Lawrence, Javier Bardem, Ed Harris and Michelle Pfeiffer. The plot follows a young woman whose tranquil life with her husband at their country home is disrupted by the arrival of a mysterious couple. The film was selected to compete for the Golden Lion at the 74th Venice International Film Festival and premiered on September 5, 2017. It is scheduled to be released in the United States on September 15, 2017, by Paramount Pictures. Plot A young woman's (Jennifer Lawrence) tranquil life with her husband (Javier Bardem) at their remote country home is challenged by a mysterious couple (Ed Harris and Michelle Pfeiffer) who arrive and lodge with them. Cast * Jennifer Lawrence as Mother * Javier Bardem as Him * Ed Harris as Man * Michelle Pfeiffer as Woman * Kristen Wiig as Herald * Domhnall Gleeson * Brian Gleeson * Jovan Adepo * Stephen McHattie Production Jennifer Lawrence was reportedly already in talks to join the film by October 2015. By that January, Javier Bardem was also in talks to star. Domhnall Gleeson, Michelle Pfeiffer, Ed Harris, and Brian Gleeson were added that April. Shooting for the film began on June 13, 2016, and concluded on August 28, 2016. Jóhann Jóhannsson provided the score for the film. This will be the first Aronofsky film without composer Clint Mansell's involvement. In March 2017, it was announced Kristen Wiig had been cast in the film. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on October 13, 2017, but was pushed up to September 15, 2017. The film will have its world premiere at the 74th Venice International Film Festival, where it was selected to compete for the Golden Lion. It will have its North American premiere at the 2017 Toronto International Film Festival. On August 7, the first official trailer for the film was released. Critical response Mother! received positive reviews from critics, with Aronofsky's direction and the performances of Lawrence and Pfeiffer getting praised. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 93% based on 14 reviews, with an average rating of 9.4/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 86 out of 100, based on 9 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Travis Johnson of Filmink gave the film 19 out of 20, calling it a "dense, delirious, playful and serious work of capital A art, and easily the most ambitious film to come out of a major studio since Kubrick died." References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American horror films Category:American thriller films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American psychological drama films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Films directed by Darren Aronofsky Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Protozoa Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Darren Aronofsky